SpongeBob's Truth or Square
|image1 = SpongeBob's Truth or Square Xbox 360 Cover.jpg|caption1 = Xbox 360 Cover|developed_by = Heavy Iron Studios|published_by = THQ|series = SpongeBob SquarePants|platforms = Xbox 360 Nintendo Wii PlayStation Portable Nintendo DS|release_date = October 26th, 2009 (US)|genre = Action/Platformer}}SpongeBob's Truth or Square is a 2009 action platforming video game on the SpongeBob SquarePants' TV movie of the same name. It was also Heavy Iron Studios' last SpongeBob game. Gameplay Two-Player Minigames (PSP Only) Multiplayer in the PSP version is a set of party games that can be played through Ad-hoc as opposed to the console version's cooperative gameplay. Reception SpongeBob's Truth or Square received mixed reviews from critics and gamers. Corey Cohen gave the game a 4/10, calling it "boring." Common Sense Media was more positive, giving the game a 4/5. On Metacritic the Xbox 360 version has a 65/100, indicating "mixed reviews." The Wii release received slightly more positive review, with Metacritic giving it a 70/100. Trivia * This takes place before the episode as SpongeBob claims tomorrow is the eleventy-seventh anniversary. * The game reuses many assets from Battle for Bikini Bottom and The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, both by Heavy Iron Studios, along with some music from both games, and the show. This is because SpongeBob's Truth or Square was originally going to be a successor to both games, titled SpongeBob SquarePants: Happiness Squared. However Nickelodeon stepped in and forced them to tie it in with the TV movie "Truth or Square," resulting in it being rushed. * The game was originally going to be released on the PlayStation 2, but was cancelled for unknown reasons. * The Xbox 360, Wii and PlayStation Portable all have the same gameplay styles (except for multiplayer), while the DS version has its own gameplay style. References to the Show and Battle for Bikini Bottom SpongeBob's Truth or Square has a lot of references to the show, to the point that it's extremely likely the developers watched some episodes while working on the game. *''Fun Times Jellyfishing With Patrick'' has the SpongeHenge statues from "SpongeHenge," and the Jellyfish jars from "Jellyfish Hunter." **Jellyfish Rock from Battle for Bikini Bottom can also be seen in the level at the beginning. *Screenshots from "Tea at the Treedome" and "Graveyard Shift" can be seen in a book when selecting a level. *The Talent Show level from the PSP version is based off the episode "Culture Shock." *''Pretending To Be Tough With Patrick'' is based off Patrick beating himself up from the episode "No Weenies Allowed." *The level, Becoming a Fry Cook is based off the pilot, "Help Wanted." **The level also has the buses full of anchovies, like "Help Wanted." **The Krabby Patty launching machine in the level is possibly based off the Patty Gadget from "SpongeBob vs. The Patty Gadget." *''Meeting Sandy Cheeks'' is based off "Tea at the Treedome." **The clam Sandy fights at the beginning of the episode is also present. **The Club house from the episode "Club SpongeBob" can be seen at the beginning of the level. *''Santa, Santa, Santa!'' is based off the episodes "Christmas Who?" and "Survival of the Idiots." *The level 24 Hours of Fun at the Krusty Krab is based off the episodes "Graveyard Shift" and "Rock Bottom." *The boss, Squidward's First Yummy Krabby Patty is based off the Season 3 episode, "Just One Bite." *''Meeting Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy'' is based off the Season 1 episode, "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy." **Prawn from Battle for Bikini Bottom also makes a cameo appearence. *The level Kara-Tay! With Sandy! is based off "Karate Choppers" and "Karate Island." *''Ambush at the Krusty Krab'' contains many references: **Robo-SpongeBob from "Welcome to the Chum Bucket" makes an appearence. **The frozen part of the level is referencing "Krabs à la Mode." *The final boss, That's Not Your Formula, Plankton! is based off "Imitation Krabs." *Most of the costumes reference past episodes: **SpongeBob's Criminal Outfit - "Krusty Towers" **SpongeBob's Mermaid Man Outfit - "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy" **Patrick's Barnacle Boy Outfit - "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy" **Patrick's Pirate Outfit - "Arrgh!" **Sandy's Band Outfit - "Band Geeks" **Sandy's Old West Outfit - "Pest of the West" **Squidward's Pirate Outfit - "Grandpappy the Pirate" **Mr. Krabs' Criminal Outfit - "Krusty Towers" **Gary's Christmas Outfit - "Christmas Who?" *Some items are based off objects from episodes: **Iced Tea - "Tea at the Treedome" **Magic Conch Shell - "Club SpongeBob" **Heart-shaped Acorn - "Valentine's Day" **Golden Spatula - "Plankton!" and Battle for Bikini Bottom **Snellie's Pet Carrier - "The Great Snail Race" **Soda Drinking Hat - "One Krabs Trash" **Wooden Clarinet - "Christmas Who?" **Bellybutton Lint Earmuffs - "Survival of the Idiots" **Mermaid Man's Utility Belt - "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV" **Aquaphone - "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy" **Mr. Krabs' First Dollar - "Wet Painters" **Volcano Sauce - "Karate Choppers" **Picnic Basket - "Karate Choppers" Differences in the PSP version Due to space limitations in the PSP release, several things have been edited to better suite the PSP's weaker hardware. * Several graphics have been scaled down, and the hud is much larger. ** Some hud icons (for example Buff SpongeBob) look different. * All music tracks are shorter, and some are missing. The level end theme is also from Battle for Bikini Bottom instead of the show. * Costume changes are simple texture swaps instead of actual models. The dumbbell power-up is also missing its costume, and SpongeBob's eyes are glitched. * Two extra levels are present Squidward's Talent Show (based on Culture Shock), and Ambush at the Krusty Krab (based off Krusty Krab Training Video). * Cutscenes in SpongeBob's house don't have lip movement or animations, and other cutscenes use recordings from the Xbox 360 version. ** Also, the PSP version lacks the letterbox screen during dialogues. ** Oddly, incomplete renders of these can also be found in this version. * Subtitles shown on cutscenes are on the very bottom of the screen and the text has a very small font while overlapped on a black transparent border instead of a blue rectangle. * With the exception of pre-rendered cutscenes, small cutscenes, such as stage and enemy introductions, cannot be skipped. * SpongeBob instantly moves to the direction where the analog stick is pushed towards to instead of turning around first. * Using the spatula move in mid-air damages twice on normal enemies. * Health Upgrades are brought in a chest instead of the closet. * There are less costumes. * Prawn (who makes a cameo in Santa, Santa, Santa!) is in a T-pose, instead of his regular pose. * Instead of ice and jelly for the Pat-bot, it was changed to ice-cream and candy. Errors *In the Wii, Xbox 360 and PSP versions, Pretending To Be Tough With Patrick is set a night, but in the episode, it's set during the day. **In the DS version, the level is correctly set at day. *''Meeting Sandy Cheeks'' is set in Kelp Forest, but in "Tea at the Treedome," SpongeBob meets her in the middle of nowhere. Category:Video Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii Games Category:PlayStation Portable Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Cancelled PlayStation 2 Games Category:SpongeBob SquarePants games